


Estrellas azules

by Princesa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Reverse Falls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa/pseuds/Princesa
Summary: Una cosa Willdip con mpreg, escrita en celular y con sueño. Hay sexo pero como soy mala escribiendo eso no Es gran cosa.





	Estrellas azules

**Author's Note:**

> No se porque salió esto. Tengo planeado algo billdip para Navidad, ¿Beta? Alguien se apiade de mi alma... Si alguien quiere traducir esto tiene mi total bendición, es más hasta le ayudó si quiere.

Oneshot

Era de noche y Mason el más joven de los gemelos recorría los inmensos pasillos de la mansión en busca de su demonio. Will no se había quedado a limpiar después de su última función como se le había ordenado, tampoco había aparecido para recibirlos cuando llegaron a casa. Mason se encargaría personalmente de enseñarle una lección a ese demonio llorón.  
El cuarto de William estaba en la parte más oscura y alejada de la casa, era perfecto para mantener al demonio lejos de problemas. Aunque ahora todo el trayecto sólo ocasiona que la ira y la magia vibre; el amuleto en su cuello brilla y confirma que está a punto de llegar a su destino.  
La puerta de la habitación es de roble sólido con varios símbolos grabados en sus cuatro esquinas, la magia le dice que su futura víctima está detrás.  
El perfume más delicioso que nunca ha percibido en su vida inunda rápidamente sus sentidos y la imagen que ve al entrar hace que toda la sangre fluya al sur de su ser a velocidad de rayo.

Will había huido a su habitación al sentir la primera fase de su ciclo de celo demoníaco; un proceso que todos los demonios pasaban al encontrar una posible pareja y su propósito era engendrar descendencia a cualquier costo. No quería que los gemelos usarán su ciclo para tener otros demonios en su poder, su mejor idea fue esconderse y esperar a que las horas pasarán. El calor de su cuerpo lo obligó a desnudarse y usando su magia convocó unos cuantos juguetes; su ano estaba ya húmedo con fluidos especiales para potenciar el vigor de su pareja y facilitar el trabajo de los espermatozoides.  
Usando su mano derecha Will empezó a estimular sus hinchados pezones y con la izquierda hacía movimientos de tijera dentro de él. Un gran charco se empezó a acumular entre sus piernas siendo formado tanto por su lubricante como por el semen que su endurecido pene empezaba a derramar. El olor producto de su ciclo se empezó a concentrar en el sitio. Antes de que pudiera usar alguno de los juguetes escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y de ropa siendo rasgada lo detuvo.

Mason dejó de ser un humano frío y calculador, la lujuria se hizo cargo de su cerebro instando a tomar a ese demonio azul hasta que ya no pudieran ambos moverse.  
Juguetes, sábanas y las almohadas salieron por los aires en el momento es que el chico castaño entró en la cama. Sujeto a Will y lo obligó a ponerse sobre su estómago. Puso una mano sobre su cuello y uso la otra para agarrarse a sus caderas permitiéndole un buen ángulo para introducir su pene en su húmedo agujero. Will soltó un ligero quejido al sentir esa parte de cuerpo expandirse para permitir la entrada del miembro de su pareja. El humano no podía con todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando al adentrarse dentro el cálido sitio, por un instante temió eyacular antes de tiempo.  
Una vez que su pene toco la próstata de Will y este pronunciará el gemido más erótico de la vida de Mason las cosas se intensificaron.  
Mason embistió frenéticamente sus caderas contra el demonio; en determinado momento cambiaron de posiciones y Will lo montó como todo un vaquero. Perdieron la cuenta del número de besos, mordidas, arañazos y orgasmos, pero era como si el miembro viril del humano no pudiera entrar en reposo a pesar de sentir que ya no quedaba nada que eyacular.

Cerca del amanecer ambos estaban exhaustos y el ano de Will rebosante con la semilla del joven Mason. Por alguna razón extraña Mason sintió la urgencia de evitar que su semen escapara del cuerpo del demonio y usando un consolador atrapado en la cabecera de la cama, selló a Will que sólo soltó un gemido por la molestia antes de usar el pecho del otro como almohada. La bruma mantuvo lejos de su mente las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

Pasaron unas semanas y todo el asunto había quedado como una noche loca. Mason había empezado a tratar a Will mejor cuando sus parientes no veían, el demonio azul parecía aún más asustado de lo normal y continuamente trataba de mantenerse alejado de la señorita Mabel.  
Era el último espectáculo y Mabel le estaba dando un dolor encabeza a su hermano.  
"Hermana, aunque seas de mi sangre no dudará en arrancarte la cabeza si no paras de hablar de Gideon" le dijo soltando un gruñido al final. Desplazándose a la salida del camerino.  
"El hecho de que estés sólo e incapaz de poder tener sexo,no significa que otros no puedan" le contestó ella mientas se pintaba de carmín los labios. "Creo que incluso Will siendo un bebé llorón tiene más posibilidades que tú querido hermano"  
El amuleto en la corbata brilló señalado la ira de su dueño. De no ser por el anuncio para que fueran al escenario la discusión hubiera continuado.

Will estaba agotado, entre darles una parte de su poder a los gemelos para la actuación y esconder los efectos de esa noche con Mason le estaba pasando factura. Afortunadamente sólo quedaba unos días y podría recuperar una parte de su energía. El detalle seria que hacer con... ellos.  
Tal vez su hermano pudiera ser útil por una vez, Bill ya tenía hijos mayores así tal vez pudiera ayudarlo. O podría traer el caos y vengarse del humano que embarazo a Will.

 

Ese tonto demonio lo volvía a hacer, tener la osadía de desaparecer en un día de trabajo e intentar huir al bosque. Mason conocía los bosque a la perfección y con su amuleto no había manera de que Will se mantuviera oculto por siempre.  
Atravesó un denso matorral y llegó hasta la entrada de una cueva, avanzó con la ayuda de un orbe de luz. Encontró una gruta que recibía luz natural del techo y siguió el rastro mágico dejado por el paso de Will.

  
De pronto escuchó unos gemidos de dolor y corrió en esa dirección. Will estaba recostado sobre un montón de sábanas y entre sus piernas descansaban tres huevos azules con diseños triangulares. Su cara estaba llena de dolor, su último hijo se había atorado y estaba muy cansado para usar sus poderes correctamente.  
"¡William que diablos está pasando!" Exclamó sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Will giro su cabeza sorprendido de verlo y estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera cuando el dolor lo obligó a doblarse para tratar de pujar.  
Su hijo se estaba quedando sin tiempo, si no lo sacaba su cuerpo en un intento de salvarse destruiría el huevo. No, eso no lo permitiría.  
"¡Estoy dando a luz a tus hijos! ¡Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a sacar el huevo!" Le gritó con ira y el chico se arrodilló a su lado, apartó a los demás huevos para ponerse en ese sitio. Mason tomó la parte del huevo que estaba afuera y con suavidad trató de sacarlo a la par que Will empujaba.  
Como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado esperando a su padre, el último de los huevos dejó la comodidad de su madre para caer en las manos de su joven progenitor. Era ligeramente más grande que sus hermanos y tenía un diseño de estrellas.  
Will se dejó caer contra su improvisada cama con la respiración agitada, al fin sus hijos estaba fuera de su cuerpo aunque estaba preocupado por el joven que estaba aún entre sus piernas.  
El ser humano no podía dejar de maravillarse con el huevo en sus manos, estaba tibio al tacto, con algo del limo de su madre pero para él era algo demasiado valioso y le era imposible dejar de mirarlo.

  
"¿Está él bien?" Le pregunto el demonio azul, mirando si el huevo estaba entero.  
"Tiene mi sangre, es más fuerte de lo que crees" La sonrisa en la cara de Mason sorprendió a Will, no espero ver nunca a su amo sonreír así.  
Su pecho se llenó de un sentimiento cálido y desvió su mirada hacia sus otros hijos. Trató de llegar a ellos pero una mano lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo. Mason dejó al último en manos de Will y fue por los otros.  
Los tomó junto con su nido de mantas y los dejó entre Will y él. El demonio lo miró curioso y tal vez esperanzado. Mason no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo con ellos.

  
La vida para los padres estaba a punto de ser un viaje sin boleto de regreso, no es como si les importaramucho.  
Fin.


End file.
